Backdrivable actuators are used in the service robot market, for example, in rehabilitation robotics, co-robot implementations, and flight simulators, among other applications. However, existing backdrivable actuators capable of delivering substantial amounts of force are extremely expensive. Such systems often require complicated hardware and software components, and a relatively large number of unique components.